walt_disney_videos_uk_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Marie (1970 film)
Marie (1970 film) is a UK Video release by Disney Videos on 8th May 1996. Description Cast * Liz English as Marie * Bruce Reitherman, Lisa Gerritsen, Matthew Garber, Imelda Staunton, Cathy Moriarty, and Ricky Gervais as Marie's Siblings * Robie Lester as Marie's Mother * Stubby Kaye as Marie's Father * Phyllis Diller as Madame Vervier * Shari Belafonte as Alix Vervier * Bobby Driscoll as Giles Bradley * Angela Lansbury as Aunt Bella * Tommy Lasorda as Mr. Gladstone * Jonathan Winters as Mrs. Bradley's Father * Betty White as Giles's Mother * Penny Singleton as Mrs. Bradley * Mel Blanc as Captain Owen and Pierre-Auguste Renoir * Jean Vander Pyl as Mrs. Hamble * Greg Burson as Claude Monet * Henry Corden as Henri de Toulouse-Lautrec * Casey Kasem as Georges Seurat * John Stephenson as Henri Rousseau * Joseph Barbera as Amedeo Modigliani * William Hanna as Vincent van Gogh * Don Messick as Edgar Degas * Ben Frommer as Paul Cézanne * Daws Butler as Paul Gauguin * Stan Freberg as Pablo Picasso * Jim Backus as Pierre-Auguste Renoir * Ed Prentiss as Paul Cézanne * B.J. Ward as Dot Walker * Noel Blanc as Jerry Crawford * Mel Tormé as Mr. Nelson * Bob Hoskins as Captain Dugan * Alan Tilvern as Ernest the Butler * Bill Thompson as Captain Owen's Brother * Gary Dublin as Toulouse * Dean Clark as Berlioz * Ronnie Schell as Alley Cat #1 * George O'Hanlon as Alley Cat #2 * Paul Kreppel as Alley Cat #3 * Michael Bell as Alley Cat #4 * Brian Cummings as George Gower * Frank Welker as Nicholas Hilliard * Whoopi Goldberg as Rosemary the Kitten * Annie Potts as Grace the Kitten * Greg Berg as André the Kitten * Jeff Bergman as Jerry the Kitten * Bobby Riha as Toppie the Kitten * Dana Hill as Ruth the Kitten * Brad Garrett as Henry the Kitten * Janet Waldo as Alice the Rabbit * Rob Paulsen as Casino the Kitten * Jim Ward as Francis the Kitten * Richard Ridings as Jack the Kitten * Tony Anselmo as Robbie the Kitten * Don Hahn as Joe the Kitten * Joe Ranft as Pepper the Kitten * Charlie Adler as Harris the Kitten * Dick Beals as Harold the Kitten * Paul Eiding as Chester the Kitten * Pat Musick as Deborah the Kitten * Roger Rose as James the Kitten * Heidi Sorenson as Debbie the Kitten * Brad Bird as Hazel the Kitten * Chris Buck as Fiver the Kitten * Nik Ranieri as Blackberry the Kitten * Bruce W. Smith as Dandelion the Kitten * Rob Minkoff as Pipkin the Kitten * Matthew Broderick as Silver the Kitten * Willem Dafoe as Hawkbit the Kitten * Jennifer Grey as Strawberry the Kitten * Tom Hanks as Banana the Kitten * Edie Lehmann-Boddicker as Bluebell the Kitten * April Winchell as Violet the Kitten * Marilyn Schreffler as Nastina * Hermione Baddeley as Madame * Eva Gabor as Duchess Trivia Trailers and info Opening # The Jungle Book (1967 Theatrical Trailer) (Coming Soon to a Cinema Near You) # Beauty and the Beast (Now on Video) # Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (On Video for a Very Limited Time) # Aladdin (On Video This Autumn) # Peter Pan on Video 1993 (UK TV Advert) # Sleeping Beauty (Awakening Soon on Video) # 101 Dalmatians (Coming Soon to Video) # The Fox and the Hound (Coming Soon to Video) # The Rescuers 1992 Home Video (Coming to Video for the First Time) # The New Adventures of The Little Mermaid 1993 Videos (A Whale of a Tale, Stormy, The Wild Seahorse and Double Bubble) # Pinocchio (Coming to Video) # The VCI children's trailer from 1994 - The Magic House, Sooty and Co., Rainbow, Christopher Crocodile, Brum, The Riddlers, Sesame Street, Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends, Tots TV, Rosie and Jim, and The Wind in the Willows # Bambi (Coming to Video This Spring) # The Aristocats (Coming Soon to Video) # Basil, The Great Mouse Detective (Coming Soon on Video) # Toy Story (1996 Home Video) (Coming Soon to Video) # Disney Christmas 1995 Videos (Jiminy Cricket's Christmas, A Disney Christmas Gift, Mickey's Christmas Carol, Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too, and Disney's Sing-Along Songs: The Twelve Days of Christmas) # The Santa Clause (Coming Soon to Own on Video) # The New Adventures of Timon and Pumbaa (Coming Soon to Video) # The Lion King (Coming Soon to Video) # Pocahontas (Now Available to Own on Video) # Winnie the Pooh Mini Classics 1995 (Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree, Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day, Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too, and Winnie the Pooh and A Day for Eeyore) # Walt Disney Classics (1995) - Mary Poppins, Alice in Wonderland, Dumbo, Robin Hood, and The Sword in the Stone # Disney's Sing-Along Songs 1993 (Be Our Guest and You Can Fly) # Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too Closing # The Three Caballeros (On Video) # Disney Videos 1996 - Aladdin's Arabian Adventures, Winnie the Pooh, Disney's Sing-Along Songs with Mickey's Fun Songs Videos, The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Early Adventures, and Disney's Storybook Favourites # Muppet Treasure Island (Coming Soon to Video) # Mickey's Fun Songs (Let's Go to the Circus and Campout at Walt Disney World) Category:Disney Videos ident from 1995 to 2001 Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHS Category:The Aristocats Category:1996 VHS Releases